Первая ночь (FNaF 3)
Первая ночь - Самое простое игровое событие в FNaF 3. Служит ознакомительным этапом с механикой игры и локациями. Из Фантомов активен только Призрак BB, Спрингтрап не появляется. Парень из телефона |-|На Русском= «Хэй-хэй! Рад, что ты вернулся на ещё одну ночь. Обещаю, в этот раз всё будет куда интереснее. На прошлых выходных мы разузнали про какие-то просто безумные реликвии. И сейчас пытаемся их отследить. Так что... Эээ... давай-ка я быстренько введу тебя в курс дела, а потом возвращайся к работе. Короче, аттракцион открывается где-то через неделю. Нам нужно удостовериться, что всё работает как надо и ничего нигде не загорится. Э... когда это место будет открыто, люди будут входить в офис, пробираться через здание, попадать к тебе и, наконец, выходить отсюда. Ага. Ты официально стал частью аттракциона. И ты будешь играть роль.... Охранника! Так что ты будешь не только следить за людьми через камеры, чтоб никто ничего не стащил и никто не лизался по углам, но ты так же станешь частью шоу. Думаю, так будет гораздо аутентичнее. Э... Давай-ка я расскажу тебе о новинках. Мы нашли еще рисунков. Это всегда приятно. И голову Фокси! Мы думаем она настоящая, хотя, конечно, она может оказаться очередным дрянным косплейным костюмом, а еще нашли настольный вентилятор, очень старый. Он металлический. Так что побереги пальцы. Ээээх-хех... Эээ... Сейчас это место всего лишь — ну ты знаешь. Мерцающий свет, страшные декорации. Э, я и правда надеялся, что к этому времени у нас будет что-нибудь получше. И если ничего крутого к следующей неделе у нас не появится, то, возможно, запихнём тебя в костюм фурри, заставим бродить по комнатам и говорить «Буу!»... хехе, э... Но, знаешь, как я и сказал, мы сейчас пытаемся отследить важную зацепку. Один парень, помогавший проектировать одно из зданий сказал, что там было что-то вроде дополнительной комнаты, её запечатали, или что-то в этом роде. Так что мы собираемся взглянуть на неё и попробуем что-нибудь найти. А пока что привыкни к новому оборудованию. Ты можешь проверить камеры наблюдения справа, нажав на эту синюю кнопку. Ты можешь переключаться между камерами в зале и камерами в вентиляции. Потом, слева от тебя есть панель обслуживания. Используй её чтобы перезагрузить любую систему, если она вдруг отключится. Хех. Знаешь, пытаясь сделать это место винтажным, мы слегка перестарались, хехе... Некоторое оборудование едва работает. Ага, я не шутил насчет огня. Это и правда опасно. Самая главная вещь, за которой тебе следует следить — это вентиляция. Это место может тебя не на шутку напугать, чувак. Если вентиляция вырубится, ты начнешь видеть всякие безумные вещи. Так что следи за ней. Ну, окей, поглядывай тут за всем, завтра попробуем раздобыть для тебя что-нибудь новенькое...» |-|Оригинал= "Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night." Активность Активных фантомов нет. Спрингтрап в основном не появляется (лишь изредка сможет появится, но шанс очень мал). Эта ночь является пробной, служит для того, чтобы вы ознакомились с картой пиццерии и основными элементами геймплея. Стратегия В первую ночь рекомендуется просто изучить основные элементы управления: камеры, системы и всё остальное. Мини-игры После прохождения этой ночи будет доступна мини-игра, действия которой, скорее всего, происходят в Freddy Fazbear's Pizza первой части игры. Игрок управляет Фредди и должен следовать за Фиолетовым Фредди. Когда игрок дойдёт до последней комнаты, появится надпись "ERR" (рус. 'Ошибка'). Игрок не сможет дальше следовать за Фиолетовым Фредди, когда игрок немного отойдёт от прохода, появится Фиолетовый Человек и разберёт Фредди на части. Доступна мини-игра за BB. Активировать её можно, если, переключившись на CAM 08, дважды кликнуть на рисунок с BB (на мобильной кликнуть один раз). В этой мини-игре предстоит играть за BB и брать шарики. После того, как соберем все шары в комнате, появится выход (конец уровня). Также, на уровне есть ещё один шарик (мигающий), который находится за комнатой. По пути к нему, мы увидим три фигуры "мёртвого" и плачущих BB, по середине будет находится мёртвое дерево. После взятия 8 шара мини-игра закончится, но игра не пройдена полностью! Чтобы подарить торт ребёнку, игру надо запустить дважды: до и после Квеста Мангл. В мобильной версии комната с шариками заменена на коридор. Также доступна мини-игра "Самый счастливый день". Факты * Если в "Квесте Мангл" выйти за пределы мини-игры , то можно увидеть мёртвого ребёнка, который будет напоминать модель Марионетки из мини-игр 2 части. В самом конце следует взять торт, который позже поможет в мини-играх. Выход через дверь, которая появится после сбора всех частей аниматроника, приведёт к плохой концовке игры. * После завершения скрытой мини-игры игра возвращается на предыдущую ночь. * Также доступна мини-игра за BB, но для хорошей концовки активировать её нужно на второй ночи (в мобильной версии на первой). Активировать её можно, если, переключившись на CAM 08, дважды кликнуть на рисунок с BB (на мобильной кликнуть один раз). * Чтобы подарить торт ребёнку, игру надо запустить дважды: До и после Квеста Мангл. * В мобильной версии комната с шариками заменена на коридор. * Стоит заметить, что эта ночь самая короткая из всех. * Также эта ночь - наилегчайшая во всех частях FNaF. * Если включить чит на быстрые ночи, то Парень из телефона будет говорить до 6 АМ. Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Категория:Геймплей Категория:Ночи Категория:Ночи (FNaF 3) Категория:Игровая механика